Canção de amor, réquiem da dor
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Coletânea de histórias envolvendo Sangwoo e Yoonbum, provavelmente todas baseadas nas músicas da Lady Gaga. A primeira oneshot é "Million Reason". As histórias podem ter ligação ou não. Sinopse individual nas notas iniciais de cada texto.


**Canção de amor, réquiem da dor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show  
****You're givin' me a million reasons  
****Give me a million reasons  
****Givin' me a million reasons  
****About a million reasons**

YoonBum gostava de imaginar a si mesmo como um barco a deriva. Algo seguindo sem rumo ou direção, perdido ao sabor do vento e ao capricho das águas. A alegoria era perfeita: o mar, alusão à própria vida, às vezes era tranquilo de estagnação. Outras vezes, agitado por tempestades tão sombrias que transformavam o dia em noite e a noite em um abismo do qual não podia se ver o fim.

Para YoonBum era noite agora.

E a mais tempestuosa.

Quando a dor FÍSICA era muito grande, ele pensava em tudo que o levara à situação atual. Pegava cada parte do passado como se fosse uma peça de quebra-cabeças e remontava de um jeito diferente. De um jeito _melhor_.

Ali, no porão escuro, ele devaneava sobre num dia qualquer em que seu "eu" do passado _não_ se encantava pela beleza excepcional de SangWoo.

Sozinho, brincava sobre possibilidades de voltar no tempo e mudar algumas coisas. A primeira delas seria a de _não _invadir a casa de SangWoo, não tendo assim que pagar o alto preço. Antes se sentira o máximo por conhecê-lo tão bem a ponto de descobrir a senha do alarme. Santa inocência. O que _achava_ conhecer de SangWoo sequer arranhava a superfície verdadeira.

Uma personalidade tão quebrada e doente...

Em alguns momentos, YoonBum puxava pela memoria, pelo que aprendera na escola e na faculdade. SangWoo não parecia se encaixar em qualquer perfil dos transtornos psicológicos. Talvez por ser uma vítima, YoonBum o achava muito mais cruel do que qualquer psicopata! Mais complexo e mais impossível de se interpretar!

Ou talvez a dor fosse tão grande que simplesmente destruíra o pensamento lógico de YoonBum e o tornara incapaz de avaliar racionalmente cada melindre da insana situação. Raciocinar era difícil. Ele apenas sentia.

Sentia dor.

Sentia medo.

Sentia que nunca mais seria o mesmo. Nada mais seria o mesmo.

Sentia-se como um verme que rasteja pelo chão, ciente da criatura dantesca que controlava seu destino, quase como um deus, que a qualquer momento poderia cansar-se da brincadeira e pisar-lhe em cima. Esmagá-lo até que toda a vida fosse levada de si e nada mais sobrasse além de um corpo a ser descartado.

Como todos os corpos dos quais SangWoo se livrara antes, cujo total de vítimas YoonBum tremia só de tentar adivinham qual seria.

Porque a ideia de ser um verme rastejando a mercê de outrem era um consolo à outra metáfora que se encaixa perfeitamente como uma segunda pele a recobri-lo.

Era preferível ser um verme rastejante a ser uma mariposa, que é livre para voar e sempre escolhe o caminho da luz.

YoonBum não era uma mariposa e SangWoo não era a luz, mas; ainda assim, os olhos de YoonBum insistiam em não se desviar do rapaz, hipnotizados.

Encantados. 

**If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
****If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still**

O garoto perdeu as contas de quantas vezes temeu pela própria vida. Quantas vezes acreditou que estava por um fio. E finalmente encontraria o fim.

Por igual número de vezes SangWoo mostrou algum tipo distorcido de misericórdia e, de alguma maneira, YoonBum continuava ali, para passar pelos indescritíveis horrores não apenas físicos, mas psicológicos. O que não destruía seu corpo, destruía sua mente.

A vida antes era ruim o bastante para que acreditasse que não havia nada pior. Como se enganara. Até então não sabia o que era ruim pra valer.

O que era ter tanto medo de morrer e ao mesmo tempo tanto medo de tomar uma atitude que se paralisava diante da porta que o separava da liberdade. Incapaz de qualquer gesto que o livrasse das amarras invisíveis que SangWoo lhe colocara, uma prisão física tênue. Uma gaiola mental inescapável.

Não apenas uma vez YoonBum estivera a centímetros da porta, a centímetros de tocar a fechadura e ir para longe dali.

No começo arrastava-se pelo chão com os ossos torturados do tornozelo pesando feito dois grilhões de pura dor. Tirando lágrimas de seus olhos, sim. Sua determinação, nunca. Determinação que vacilou diante do pavor de abrir aquela simples porta e deparar-se com seu captor belo como anjo. Mau como um demônio. A perfeita representação de Lúcifer, da mitologia cristã, responsável por corromper milhares de almas.

Pouco a pouco os machucados deixaram de ser uma desculpa. Não precisava mais se arrastar pelo chão, podia apoiar os pés sem sentir uma dor excruciante. Fato que obrigou o pavor a tomar outras formas para esgueirar-se na mente de YoonBum, paralisando-o sempre a centímetros de distância de conquistar a liberdade.

Se ele pudesse já estaria longe dali.

Mas YoonBum não podia.

Simplesmente não podia. 

**I bow down to pray  
****I try to make the worst seem better  
****Lord, show me the way  
****To cut through all his worn out leather  
****I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
****But baby, I just need one good one to stay**

Então aquele jogo de cartas mudou tudo.

YoonBum olhou para a nova vítima de SangWoo e, por pavorosos segundos, pensou que ele havia se cansado e que tudo acabaria.

Levou o primeiro choque ao ser ajudado por SangWoo. O rapaz 'trapaceou' para que vencesse a partida e enganou o homem para que fosse assassinado de um jeito cruel e bizarro. SangWoo brincava com suas presas agindo como o pior dos predadores, aquele que mata para tirar alguma satisfação e preencher o vazio que o consome por dentro.

SangWoo tentou transformar YoonBum em um cúmplice.

Foi como se uma cortina caísse de seus olhos, mostrando a verdade que não queria enxergar. YoonBum era mais do que um prisioneiro. Estava sendo ensinado e preparado para tornar-se parceiro de SangWoo.

Ou era a tal Síndrome de Estocolmo? Sua mente agindo para que não perdesse a razão e se agarrasse a qualquer fiapo de salvação, porque não queria ser torturado até a morte?

Ou já era tarde demais e ele estava ficando louco?

Já teria morrido e aquela era sua penitência?

O inferno era um lugar de dor, não era? Aquele foi um pensamento que descartou com facilidade: não acreditava no inferno, nem em um lugar similar. Mas queria acreditar que era diferente das demais vítimas aos olhos de SangWoo.

Uma vez que a ideia se insinuou em sua mente foi impossível impedi-la de se alojar ali. Foi impossível impedir-se de alimentá-la. Tinha que ter um razão para estar vivo por tanto tempo! SangWoo cansava-se fácil e fazia isso há muito tempo. O cheiro de sangue velho e putrefato tornava o ar do porão quase irrespirável. Fortes resquícios de vidas tiradas a força tornavam a atmosfera como a de uma alcova de terrores inenarráveis.

Havia noites em que; assustado, embora exausto, YoonBum se rendia a um sono conturbado, sonhando com gritos e sons indistinguíveis das pessoas que viram o alvorecer da própria vida chegar a um fim e que não partiram sem deixar algo de medonho para trás. Uma sensação tatuada no chão, nas paredes, no teto e no ar; impregnando as ferramentas e tudo o mais. A marca da morte perceptível desde o primeiro degrau que iniciava a descida para um caminho sem volta.

E, ainda assim, ali estava YoonBum.

Vivo. 

**Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare  
****It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
****'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
****Give me a million reasons  
****Givin' me a million reasons  
****About a million reasons**

O inacreditável aconteceu.

Sem que SangWoo precisasse fazer por si só, apenas orquestrando os movimentos de YoonBum como um mestre do marionetismo, guiando-lhe a mente através dos labirintos sinuosos da manipulação até que o ponto sem retorno fosse cruzado.

YoonBum tirou a vida de alguém porque quis. Porque estava com raiva e projetou os sentimentos rancorosos que guardara desde a adolescência, tanto ódio transbordante que viajara pela lâmina afiada em uma, duas, três, incontáveis facadas até o corpo de sua primeira vítima.

Deu-se conta de todo o sangue, agora férreo e forte contaminando o ar. O líquido quente que espirrara em seu rosto e pingava de suas mãos. E da respiração difícil que se extinguia rapidamente, na mesma velocidade em que os movimentos diminuíam e a vida deixava aquela garota.

Teve consciência dos olhos de SangWoo fixos em si, daquele brilho cheio de incontestável exultação e... orgulho? SangWoo ficou satisfeito e não fez questão nenhuma de esconder o fato. Pelo contrário.

Foi a primeira vez que YoonBum viu um sorriso tão bonito nos lábios daquele que se tornou a luz a qual deveria seguir. A mão grande de dedos fortes estendeu-se em um convite silencioso, irrecusável.

Sim, ele estava certo: havia um motivo para continuar vivo. Um motivo que SangWoo percebera desde o começo e que somente agora YoonBum compreendia. 

**I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
****But baby, I just need one good one to stay**

"_Nós dois somos iguais"_


End file.
